With Love, Ichigo
by annieegrey37
Summary: Orihime is killed on orders of the Sotaicho for betraying Soul Society. Ichigo decides to join Aizen, where he is put under the care of Grimmjow. Aizen wants to use the two lovers to win the war. Can their love hold strong even after what Aizen intends to do to it? What is Shiro's part in all this?
1. Chapter 01

oh hyee. this is annie again. lol. umm, this is something i started writing to get over writers block and my other story's chapter 03 sucked cause of it. i'll be doing this one more seriously (lolol i hope so). and um i'm still looking for a beta-reader. arghh. well, i hope you liked what crap my mind spit out yesterday. i'll try to update twice a week okay, that means you should check again on this sometimes on thursday and maybe again on saturday for chapter three. this is gonna be a five-shot (do they even exist? lol) eleven pages of story for my readers. there you go..

.

.

.

disclaimer: bleach doesnt belong to me, its the property of tite kubo. (whyyyy? t.t)

* * *

Chapter 01: The Death of Orihime

"This will not do."

The voice of the Sotaicho Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto rang out through the circular room. All captains and lieutenants of the Gotei-13 were present, standing in order of their divisions. Other various seated shinigami were also present to witness the sentencing of Orihime Inoue. The captains quieted down. Ichigo and Orihime stood in the center of the raised circular room with the girl nearly in tears.

"This is not right, sotaicho." Byakuya spoke up, shooting a glance at the relatively calm Ichigo. He desperately hoped that Ichigo wasn't to be exiled from Seireitei.

"No, Kuchiki-taicho. The girl has betrayed us, and in that sense, she will commit the same mistake again. Therefore, we must teach her a lesson."

"I didn't go with Grimmjow willing, please!" Orihime begged, crying.

Many of the captains looked down at her in pity, knowing that the stubborn sotaicho wouldn't change his mind no matter what came up.

Ichigo huffed and put an arm around Orihime's shoulder in a sigh of comfort. The orange haired girl continued to sob, not listening to the words of the supreme commander.

"Chh..." spat Ichigo. "Don't listen to them Inoue. We've just been a tool the whole time. No wonder Aizen rebelled and killed Central 46, the only good thing that he's done so far in this war. I'll talk to Aizen; I don't see why we can't figure this shit out."

"I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-kun, this is all my fault!" she cried, wrapping her arms around Ichigo and sobbing into his shoulder, her breasts pressed into his chest. He comforted as best as he could, considering her position and the amount of spectators he had. He didn't want to turn to face the members of Gotei-13, knowing he would be met with a plethora of guilty faces.

"Oi, Inoue," he chided gently.

"I'm really sorry, I tried to reason with him, but the just wouldn't listen to me Kurosaki-kun! I didn't mean to do this, but I didn't want to hurt anyone." She wailed eyes red and puffy from her incessant crying.

"You don't need to be sorry, Inoue. You haven't done anything wrong. These idiots just want to point fingers at someone and they found you to be the perfect candidate." He told her firmly. Ichigo hadn't seen the usually effervescent girl like this before.

"But, but..."

"Inoue, look at me." He told her. "You've done a good thing. This incident has made me open my eyes. I know what to do now, its all clear, much clearer than before."

"But Kurosaki-kun, you have to help me! I can't do anything here, they won't even listen to me or what I have to say!" she begged.

"Of course I'll help you Inoue."

Ichigo was trembling as he held Inoue closer, everyone in the room could easily make that out. Ichigo boiled with untamed, wild anger. How dare they accuse and punish Inoue for something that wasn't her fault entirely? He'd helped Soul Society time after time, regardless of the copious mistakes they made while he was their ally. Ichigo snarled, who did they think they were, to treat him and his friends like that? It was unforgivable, what they had pushed upon Rukia.

Every single time the old man hurt him; he had brushed it off and returned to them. This happened every time they had called upon him to aid in the scramble against Aizen's forces. Because of him, Seireitei and Yamamoto had prevailed. Because of him, Soul Society had gained the visoreds as a formidable ally.

Everything they had achieved so far was because of him, Kurosaki Ichigo. He had enough of forgiving. He had enough of seeing his friends getting hurt and seeing them suffer unnecessarily. Maybe it was time to fight back. Maybe it was time to change his tactics and force Yamamoto to see things his way. Shiro nodded in his mind.

'Be careful, this might not turn out the way you want it to.' Warned Zangetsu.

Wasn't this the reason Aizen had chosen to slaughter Central 46 Chambers? Maybe it was time to have a chat with the brown haired shinigami traitor. Before that, he needed to point out his views to the old man and his ardent followers.

"Hey!" he called out, catching the attention of Juushiro who signaled the others captains to maintain silence.

Ichigo glanced around at all the members of Gotei-13 present and finally settled his gaze on sotaicho Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto.

"I won't fight." He drew Inoue closer to himself even as he spoke, seeing Kurotsuchi eye her with an ominous gleam in his eye.

The sotaicho opened his eyes and regarded the orangette with anger. Kyoraku looked worried. Byakuya looked far too pale for his own good.

"Ichigo!" the noble called out.

He looked up to face the twenty-eight heir of the Noble House of the Kuchiki Clan. Byakuya seemed sick, his brow creased unnaturally as a representation of his worry. Renji stood beside him, too stunned at Ichigo's response to comfort his captain.

"Please, Ichigo, do not do this," Byakuya pleaded, not minding that the other captains stared at him in shock.

Byakuya never showed emotions. The only time when he had done so was when he had Hisana with him, and after she had died, even that little bit that he had retained had been drained out of him. It had taken him such a short time to address Ichigo by his first name, and here he was, practically pleading for Ichigo to not go and do anything foolish. When had all this happened?

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight of the noble begging and portraying emotions. He gritted his teeth, he knew that Byakuya had feelings for him, Renji had mentioned in once or twice and Rukia had constantly bothered him about it. Though a part of him didn't want to hurt Byakuya, he knew he had to do this for his friends, who had been abused enough. He had to stand firm by his decision.

"Byakuya," he addressed the noble. "Byakuya, I care about you too."

The Kuchiki heir's eyes grew large as dinner plates. He was overjoyed that Ichigo loved him too, but he could tell that there was something more that Ichigo wanted to say to him.

"I…I don't ever want to hurt you. I'm sorry Byakuya."

Byakuya's heart beat so fast in chest, yet he waited for the strawberry to continue.

"Inoue can't handle all of this. She's been through a lot Byakuya." Ichigo felt his heart flutter at the at utterly devastated look on Byakuya's face. "I have to do this for her, but I promise I'll come back for you."

Little did Ichigo know that he was to belong to a blue haired Espada.

Byakuya nodded. "Promise me Ichigo."

"I promise."

The Kuchiki noble stiffened up as Ichigo turned away to face the old man once again. Looking at the decisive face of the old man, Byakuya knew he would not care for compassion. He shunpo-ed out of the room, closely followed by Juushiro.

"Could you please explain to us what you meant by not fighting, Ichigo?" Kyoraku asked, not wanting to anger the sotaicho any further.

"I need some time to think." Ichigo said as he watched Orihime cry. He knew deep down that he was making the right choice, it would teach the shinigami a lesson and would give ample amount of time for his friends to recuperate. Shinji would stand by his side no matter what decision he took; he knew the visored leader was that loyal to him. He turned his face away from the devastated girl.

"You've hurt Inoue. None of this was her fault."

"We know," Kyoraku, said gently, he could see how agitated Ichigo was by his rigid movements.

The boy raised his eyebrows.

"Then why are you punishing her?"

"Because she has betrayed Soul Society." Yamamoto declared.

Ichigo's rage was back full force as he gawked at the old man.

"Betrayed?" he snarled. "She was taken against her fucking will! That's not betrayal!"

"Ichigo!"

Kyoraku was worried; Ichigo's tone of voice could as well as get Orihime killed on the spot. No one raised their voice to the sotaicho without bearing harsh consequences.

"You've accused her of betraying Soul Society.!" The orangette leered, pointing his index finger at Yamamoto. "Ever thought about what you've done to her?"

Kyoraku gasped, Ichigo had gone too far. He needed to stop before this all blew up and escalated into a much larger issue with much larger repercussions.

"She healed the seated shinigami that were near death and brought them back, good as new. For your information, her Shun Shun Rikka is responsible for many of your shinigami being here today. Every time we visit, she always saves a bunch of you idiots! Ever thought about that?"

"Without Inoue, I wouldn't be standing here. Me. Your ultimate weapon in the war against Aizen! What would you do if I were dead? You don't even know what she went through in Los Noches. Do you think surviving with Aizen and his crazy-as-shit Espada was a walk in the park? Do you even care about her? Do you even give a fuck about what happens to us?"

Kyoraku winced; the boy had hit the nail head on.

"Why can't all of you sick bastards leave her alone?" Ichigo yelled. "You've hurt her enough."

"I won't fight until you apologize to Inoue! Take my word for it Yama-ji. Aizen can do anything he wants, but I will not fight until she gets the apology she deserves for being wrongly accused. I'm just gonna lay back until you realize what you've done to me and my friends."

Many captains shuffled awkwardly in their positions, knowing what was to come. Ichigo may think he had won this battle, but by god, how wrong he was. They knew enough about their supreme commander to be able to tell what he was going to do next. Yamamoto had a zero tolerance policy about back talk and discipline.

"Orihime Inoue..."he began.

"Finally, about time." Ichigo huffed, grinning at Orihime, who looked at him with eyes twinkling with gratitude.

"You are sentenced to immediate death."

Ichigo stared in shock as the eyes of the girl who loved him widened in pain. Gurgling sounds escaped her as her mouth fluttered open. Orihime's hands flew towards her neck, clutching it desperately. He could only watch numbly as Inoue's face flushed with the lack of the heavenly oxygen she needed in order to survive. Kurotsuchi must have done this while she was incarcerated. She began to gasp hectically, trying to take in as much air as she could with the continuous constriction of her throat. Her windpipe was collapsing at an alarming wasn't long before she collapsed to the floor, her knees having given out on her. One tiny, frail hand clutched the end of his black hakama, pleading with him to look down at her one last time, and he did so reluctantly. Her tear-stained face filled his toffee colored eyes, the sorrow, pain, and regret in her orbs filling and staining his soul. He had done this to her, it was caused because he had been so careless. What had he done? He'd killed someone, even if it was indirectly. She was one of the people who he knew that had stood by his side through thick and thin. What had he done? A sob brought him back to earth, back to the sight of Orihime suffering like never before, and he had caused this. She coughed softly and smiled serenely at him, at the man she loved, effectively shattering his heart.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." She mouthed, her eyes sliding shut for the last time as she took in a large, satisfying breath. Her hand slid from his hakama even as the unnatural convulsions of her body died down.

Ichigo stared at the lifeless body of Orihime Inoue. All she had ever wanted from him was for him to love her in return and he hadn't even bothered to let her know he was gay. What a fool. He'd crushed her heart time after time, pretending to ignore her feelings for him. Why hadn't he just told her? Ichigo knelt, sliding his hands underneath her body as he observed her serene face. He rose, carrying her bridal style as he eyed Yamamoto.

"I have lost a dear friend who can never be regained." Ichigo felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu faintly and he could sense the beginning of a garganta. "However, you also have lost an ally and your secret weapon in this war."

Many shinigami were stone cold in fright from the death of the innocent, sweet orange haired girl. Ichigo gazed upon them with tranquility. He didn't blame many of them, only Yama-ji, and just maybe Kurotsuchi.

"She was killed, not because of her actions, but as an example for others that are thinking of aiding me, right Yama-ji?" Ichigo asked.

Kurotsuchi sneered. "The girl deserved what she got."

Ichigo flared his reiatsu, focusing only on the area around the mad scientist. The purple-skinned captain screamed in pain as the brunt of Ichigo's reiatsu bore down on him. He staggered back, breathing heavily even as his skin began to turn a light pink from the force Ichigo was pressing upon him.

"Enough!" thundered the sotaicho.

Ichigo withdrew his reiatsu and watched calmly as Kurotsuchi fell to the floor, unconscious. Knowing that it would be another week or so before the arrogant captain would fully recover. The rest of the captains and lieutenants seemed to be more vary of him, after having witnessed the punishment he had thrown out onto Kurotsuchi. He had inflicted a great deal of damage to the captain just by flaring his reiatsu. He glowered at them, watching at their awed expressions morphed into ones of remorse and guilt.

"I really can't believe this. " Ichigo shook his head. "I don't think I'll be helping you out this time around, not after what you've done."

Ichigo stepped back as he saw a garganta open up behind him. He could sense Ulquiorra on the other side; it was the Quatro that had opened the rip this time. He had already predicted this would happen. Aizen would know of the spat between him and the shinigami and he would offer a seat in the ranks of the espada. Now that he wasn't on a particular side, all forces of the war would want to claim him as their own. He spared one last glance at the shinigami.

"It's not about anger, it's about peace."

He stepped through the garganta, following the dim light to the other side, where he was sure Ulquiorra was waiting for him. The rip closed behind him, leaving a stunned silence on the other side.

As he had adumbrated, Ulquiorra waited for him on the other side of the garganta. The quarto Espada stared at Orihime's body as he stepped out of the rip. Seeing the quarto eye her corpse curiously, Ichigo sighed and shifted her in his arms, shielding her from view.

Ulquiorra caught himself and began to walk down the corridor.

"Aizen-sama wants to see you, Kurosaki Ichigo." He called out over his shoulder.

Ichigo followed him silently, absorbing in the hollow feeling of being inside Los Noches. Was this how Orihime had felt every day that she had been here? White, white, white everywhere. The wall, the floor, the pillars, every part of the castle was stark white, with not one blemish. Soon they began to approach a set of large white doors that Ichigo guessed opened to the throne room. Ichigo stiffened up; it was time to face Aizen.

Slowly, Ulquiorra pushed open the double doors. Ichigo walked in, careful of the body in his arms. The Espada sat at a table. Aizen sat at the top in a throne with Gin by his side and Tousen lurked behind them. Aizen looked amused at the trouble Ichigo had with carrying Orihime's dead weight. He gestured to a bed he had in the corner of the room. Taking the hint, Ichigo walked over and placed her on the bed, tucking her underneath the white covers. Looking at her one last time, he walked away and sat at a chair in the table that Ulquiorra held for him. As soon as he sat down, the Espada pushed it in for him.

"Hello, my dear Ichigo." Aizen addressed him with a smile on his face, as if Ichigo too should be in a cheery mood. Frankly, he was beyond freaked.

"I'm not your dear Ichigo." He said.

Aizen laughed. "Oh but soon you will be."

Ichigo winced mentally; it seemed Aizen already knew what he was going to do. Resigning him to the hands of fate, he brought out the point of the discussion.

"What can you do for Inoue?"

Aizen raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? What can I do for her?" he seemed to be in thought and then jerked back. "I could bring her back to life, yes, I suppose I could. Couldn't I Gin?"

"Yes ya could, Aizen-taicho."

"But the real question here is 'should I?' " Aizen asked Ichigo, his eyes twinkling in hilarity at the vacillation he could make out in Ichigo.

"What will you do if I agree to bring her back?" he asked Ichigo, rising from his position on the homely throne.

The boy didn't seem to have prepared for this question. It was rather amusing, watching him try to decide what he path he should take. Aizen knew that Ichigo knew exactly what he wanted him to do. Was he brave enough to join the Espada? Orihime was indeed an endowed girl, and the loss of her powers meant that Ichigo wouldn't be able to recover as fast as he was able to before. This could prove to be a huge setback. Ichigo's brows were creased in concentration. Ulquiorra immediately pulled up a chair next to Ichigo's so Aizen could sit beside him.

Ichigo's brain was slowly freezing. Who knew that it was this disquieting with the leader of the arrancar seated alongside him? He could practically smell Aizen. Apricot and honey permeated his senses. All he could think of was Aizen.

Next to him.

The hand slowly rubbing his shoulder.

The small kiss on his ear.

The hand entwining with his own.

His mind had already made a decision even without his consent. He was going to join Aizen. He wanted to see how this work. After all, Aizen only killed when people hurt his forces. He hadn't even Rukia during her execution at Sokyoku Hill. Every time an arrancar had hurt Ichigo, somehow Inoue would have found and healed him. Ichigo was convinced that it was coincidence all the times. Aizen wanted him, wanted him badly.

Aizen saw the orangette's face turn red and chuckled. He knew what pronouncement Ichigo had come to. He beamed at the boy when Ichigo turned to face him.

"I…I…I guess I'll have to join the Espada for you to bring Inoue back, right?" he asked pragmatically.

Aizen laughed.

"We're on the same side now, aren't we?" Aizen could tell how intimidated Ichigo was of him. He needed to calm him down and get him back to his old self. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I would never hurt the people who follow me."

Ichigo's eyes widened. Was Aizen trying to tell him that he wouldn't do what the shinigami had done to him and his friends? His resolve was back, the fire burned bright in his mocha eyes as he glared at the traitor.

"How do I know that you aren't lying?" he asked suspiciously.

Aizen simply smirked and motioned to the rest of the Espada seated at the table.

Gin snickered. "Aizen-taicho won' do nothing ta people he likes. An' when you join us, he'll take care of ya too."

Ichigo nodded, a million more questions provided by his mind squashed under the notion of safety that was offered by this man. If Aizen was going to take care of him and his people, then he didn't mind fighting for him. The loyalty he gave to Aizen he expected it to be returned equally. Nevertheless, as he looked into the eyes of the man, he knew that Aizen wasn't lying.

"Yeah. I'll join, I guess." He gave in to the older-brother feeling that Aizen gave off.

"Very well," the man said, rising from the chair and striding back to sit on the throne. The attention of the Espada shifted back to Aizen rather than Ichigo and his cherry-red face.

"Grimmjow Jagearjacques, you are to take care of Ichigo. Starkk and Szayel will check up you from time to time."

Ichigo nodded.

"You can roam free in Los Noches. However, before you do that, I will have Szayel create a uniform for you. It won't do any good to have you attacked in the hallways since you wear the customary shinigami outfit. In addition, before the start of every day, Starkk will escort you to my room, were you and I will have breakfast. The rest of the day can be carried out as per your wishes."

They were giving him this much freedom? What had he done to deserve this? Aizen seemed to sense his guilt because he gestured for Gin to present a small white package to Ichigo. Frowning at the rectangular box, he tore open the packaging to reveal a magenta sash. His eyes grew wide as he realized its purpose. A sign of ownership. His lower lip began to tremble as he felt the tears he had held back in Seireitei. Aizen grew worried at the sight of Ichigo crying. What had he done wrong? He threw a questioning glance at Gin.

"It's magenta. Same as yurs." The silver haired man shrugged.

Aizen realized what the boy thought of his gift. Ichigo took it as a sign that Aizen was marking his property. He shunpo-ed from his place on the throne and placed his hands over Ichigo's trembling ones.

"Shh…" Aizen wiped away the tears that slid down the lean face of the teen. "It's not what you think it is. It shows your place here in Los Noches, since you rise above all others."

"I…hic…I know," Ichigo cried.

The arrancar lord realized that the brunt of the decision he had taken was bearing down on him. The changes he would have to undergo, the loss of many of his friends and his family. Aizen didn't know what it all meant but he knew it must hurt a lot to go through something like this. The rest of the Espada watched their King with astonished eyes, seeing, as he was usually a cruel lord. They had never seen him act so compassionate and so kind. This was nothing short of a miracle. Yet Aizen could feel one pair of eyes send towards him distaste so intense he could sense. He swiveled to meet the eyes, the owner of which happened to be Grimmjow. Aizen smirked, he knew what the kitty felt for Ichigo, and he was going to use that to his advantage.

"Grimmjow," he called and observed the Sexta as he stood and walked towards them. "Take Ichigo to his room and let him sleep for the rest of the day."

Grimmjow bent and took the crying teen into his arms bridal style. As soon as Grimmjow had finished adjusting Ichigo in his arms, he felt him wrap his arms around his waist and bury his face in Grimmjow's chest, avoiding the hole. The sixth Espada threw a look of pure disgust at Aizen before storming out of the throne room.

Aizen turned to the body of Orihime Inoue. It was time to bring her back.

* * *

Ichigo sobbed into the firm chest of the sexta Espada. While he knew that this was for the best, it didn't mean that he liked it. Sure Aizen was a kind, man who acted like the older brother Ichigo never had, it didn't mean what Aizen had done in the past was right. The fact that it was Grimmjow holding him was comforting. He'd developed a sense of respect for him during all the battles that they had fought.

Joining Aizen's side meant not being able to see Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, goat face, Yuzu, Karin, Shinji and Urahara, even Yoruichi. He would miss them.

He had to send Inoue back as soon as she was brought back. He had to apologize to his sisters and threaten his dad to take good care of them. Nevertheless, it still shook him, the fact that he was at Aizen's mercy now, although the man in particular seemed to care for him. His life would have change, change drastically.

He didn't notice Grimmjow enter a teal carpeted room. Grimmjow placed the orange head on the bed and watched him sob. He wanted to tell Aizen to fuck off. Course that stupid sash looked like a mark of his property, who the hell wouldn't think of it that way? Grimmjow lay down next to the broken teen and wrapped his corded arms the shivering body, turning Ichigo to face him.

"S'okay, kid." He said as Ichigo grabbed the edges of his vest and nestled his face in Grimmjow's shoulder.

"I…I fucked up, Grimm." A sob spilled from the teen's lips.

Grimmjow frowned at the nickname. When had the kid started calling him that.

"I can't trust anyone here. I wonder how many of you guys wanna kill me?"

"Ichi, I ain't just gonna throw you out there." Argued Grimmjow. "I'm supposed to protect you, ya dumbo."

Ichigo looked up at him. " you're only doing that cause Aizen asked you to."

Grimmjow looked away.

"I got other reasons too. Don't just go off assuming things."

Ichigo's eyes widened as the espada placed a soft kiss on his temple.

"Aizen's not the only guy who likes ya. I do too," Grimmjow breathed in his ear. "That guy ain't hundred percent an asshole, ya'll find that out."

"…..you too." Ichigo mumbled.

"What's that?" asked Grimmjow, confused.

"I said I like you too."

"Shit…Ichi. I love you. Everything's gonna be fine."

" Thanks, Grimm."

When Ichigo looked up at him with teary eyes, Grimmjow knew that he never wanted to see Ichigo like that ever again. The customary scowl on his face was better. He wanted that Ichigo back. It was that Ichigo that got his blood running in his veins, it was that Ichigo that he fallen in love. He cupped the back of Ichigo's head and pulled it into his chest, and threaded his fingers in the silky orange hair.

"S'okay Ichi. Go to sleep. We'll think about this shit tomorrow."

Ichigo drifted off into a world of dreams of the blue-haired man and panthers that night, protected by the corded arms of the Sexta.

The Espada gazed down at the teen in his arms, sleeping peacefully, his face still covered in the tracks of the tears he had shed a few minutes befores. Grimmjow knew Aizen had realized what he felt for Ichigo. Why else would the bastard have put ichi in his care? He needed to protect ichi. He wouldn't let anything happen to him. Everything would be fine.

They would get through this.

They would make it.

Their love would make it.

Everything was going to be fine.

As long they were there for each other.

As long as Ichigo loved him.

* * *

hah. hope you liked it. can anyone guess which song i was listening to while i wrote this. (giggles) its kinda obvious. if you guess it right, i'll take requests from you about the smut that's coming up. (idkkay, BDSM theme, solo, sex toys, ughh whatever you think of).

now remember

review.

review.

**review.**


	2. Chapter 02

ohayo minna c:

i decided to upload this before i go to school lol since i have to prepare for rally when i get home. ughh so basically it's got my first lime / lemon in there (idkkay wut to call it) don't be too harsh. T.T here goes..

* * *

Chapter 02:

Ichigo wakes up the next morning, held within a fortress of corded arms. Blinking, he slowly takes in his surroundings. White walls, a drawer, and he's lying on a white bed with matching sheets and pillows. Following the path of the arms, he turns slowly to face the Sexta Espada. Ichigo's brain flashes him images of last night. Ones of Grimmjow telling him he loved him, of himself blurting out his feelings to Grimmjow and the older man answering him positively. Ichigo blushes lightly, and leans forward and places a soft kiss to the man's temple. Grimmjow doesn't wake but he curls his arms around Ichigo tighter drawing him closer to his body.

He knows he agreed to Aizen's proposal, but he also knows that Aizen's presence at the table influenced his decision. At that time, he remembers only thinking about Aizen and what he was been doing to him at the exact moment when he made the decision. What had he done? What had his brain done? It had made the choice all on its own, yet Ichigo knew it was what was best for Orihime.

Due to his choice of sides, he wouldn't be able to see Yuzu, Karin, goat face, the shinigami, or Urahara. He had a feeling that Shinji would be here to talk to Aizen, since the blonde-haired visored had sworn alliance to Ichigo and not to the shinigami. Thinking of the blonde made him realize what he'd lost through this transaction. Shinji meant literally everything to him, seeing as they had hit it off pretty well in the beginning before his dad had interfered, they'd broken up later though. Shinji still wanted to love Ichigo, but it was getting harder to do so with the war growing closer to its climax. Now he had Grimmjow and Shinji could be a brother, or something a little bit more intimate.

Grimmjow. The Espada had taken care of him yesterday. Without knowing why, Ichigo could already tell that Grimmjow was serious about his love. Was it the way that the sexta had comforted him last night, maybe it had the declaration. Ichigo only knew that he would never let Grimmjow go, no matter what. He'd have to ask Shinji about his feelings when the visored came looking for him.

Grimmjow slowly opened his eyes to a strawberry deep in thought. Chuckling at the cute scrunched up face; he placed a kiss on the creased brow. "Good morning, kitten."

Ichigo jumped slightly at the kiss, but broke into a grin as he saw Grimmjow smiling up at him from his position on the bed.

"Good morning Grimmjow." He pulled away from the larger man, only to have muscular arms pull him back into the bed and have him squealing.

"That ain't what I heard last night." Grimmjow purred in his ear, causing Ichigo to blush a beet red.

"S…sorry?" Ichigo squeaked as Grimmjow blew his heated breath behind ear.

"Grimm, kid, ya called me Grimm." The Espada stated sliding off the bed and adjusting the fundoshi he wore.

"So?" Ichigo asked, confused and not able to grasp what the man was implying.

"Shit Ichi, don't act dumb." Grimmjow called out as he entered the bathroom. He turned on the tap and let the water flow.

"You want me to call you Grimm?" Ichigo asked, coming in to the bathroom and heading to the toilet.

"Huh." Grimmjow grunted, concentrating more on brushing his teeth with a furious intent to keep them clean and sparkling white.

Ichigo emerged a few minutes, looking ready to face the day. Grimmjow watched him head to the humanoid kitchen that Aizen had installed. The teen seemed to be fine in terms of his actions, but Grimmjow couldn't see that fire that he always saw when he was fighting the orangette. Sighing, he began to head to the kitchen to see what his Ichi had prepared for breakfast. Breakfast? Shit. He barged in on the teen setting the pancakes on the plates and settling down with a bottle of golden syrup.

"Ichi, ya gotta head ta Aizen for breakfast!" Grimmjow said as he watched him pour the syrup on the stack of pancakes. The strawberry began to arrange the blueberries and his namesake in a tower on the pancakes.

Ichigo glanced up at Grimmjow and rolled his eyes, pointing to the magenta sash he wore on the pair of clothes he had borrowed from the Sexta's closet.

"This is for you, dumbass." He said, pointing to the precarious tower of pancakes and berries. Grimmjow blinked at the number of pancakes.

"5?" he asked Ichigo cautiously.

"Yup. Eat it and save some for Starkk." Ichigo took the syrup bottle and closed it, striding back to the fridge and putting it in. he washed his hands in the sink and poured a cup of mineral water for Grimmjow and motioned to the empty seat in front of the plate.

Grimmjow walked forward and plopped down on the chair. He eyed the pancakes suspiciously. Ichigo snickers at the Espada's reaction. Was this the Sexta's first time eating human food? Ichigo hoped that the pancakes that he made were up to the mark, he didn't want Grimmjow hating the food he ate.

Knock. Knock. Bang!

Ichigo jumped from the seat and kissed Grimmjow lightly on the cheek as he took a second bite of the delicious food that Ichigo had prepared. Grabbing his zanpakuto, he headed out of the dining room to the front door.

Ichigo opened the front door only to be met by a fist in the face. He staggered back and watched Starkk lazily hold back a temperamental girl.

"We're late!" she snarled.

Ichigo continued to stare pointedly at Starkk. The older man rubbed his beard and sighed. "Calm down Lilynette. Aizen isn't going to eat us if we're late. It's Ichigo after all."

Ahhhh, so the rude specimen of an Espada was Lilynette. What a sweet name and an opposing personality. Starkk smiled at him, holding out a hand. Lilynette glared at Ichigo, who seemed reluctant to take Stark's hand. Growing impatient, she snatched his hand and placed in Starkk's.

"Umm. Hi." Ichigo mumbled.

Starkk looked at him from the side of his eye. The boy seemed to be scared, yet he was doing his best not to show it in front of him. Starkk sighed; he didn't like Aizen that much anyway. "Look kid, I may the first Espada, but it doesn't mean I support Aizen whole heartedly."

Ichigo looked up at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Aizen has a hold over us. Kind of like a rule that we can't go against him. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel, and Gin-sama are the only ones who openly oppose his decisions. The rest of us, well, let's just say we want our body in one piece by the end of the day."

Ichigo nodded, clutching the primero's hand tighter. Starkk shook his hand a bit, loosening the grip.

"He doesn't bite." The Primero whispered as he led Ichigo to white double doors, only slightly smaller than the ones that led to the throne. "These are his private quarters."

He pushed the door open a crack.

"Starkk, with Ichigo." Lilynette sent him stumbling through.

Once he had righted himself, he stood straight, taking in Aizen's personal chambers. White, white, white everywhere as usual. Aizen himself sat at white table, with a transparent bell jar shaped vase filled with white unnamable flowers. The man wore a simple white kimono, unlike Ichigo's pants and vest. He gestured to the seat next to him, rather than having a chair on the opposite side. He appeared eager.

"Come, Ichigo."

Ichigo gulped and nodded. Slowly, he made his way over to Aizen and gently sat down on the cushioned chair next to Aizen. With the flick of his hand, Aizen made the chairs combine until they sat in one sofa-like chair, leaving enough space for either Ichigo or Aizen to lie down.

They ate silently. Human food of course, Ulquiorra served them bread, bacon and eggs. Ichigo was shocked. Sure he liked Western food, but which little birdie had told Aizen about that? He munched on his bacon silently. Aizen had already finished and was watching him eagerly. Ichigo shuddered at the thought of what the man had planned for the remainder of the time Ichigo was to be with him. Maybe it was something he could do quickly and get back to Grimmjow. At the thought of the Espada sitting alone in their room and waiting for him, he finished quickly and mumbled a 'thank you' as Ulquiorra cleaned up by pushing the whole table out and locking the door behind him.

Hearing the lock, click, Ichigo turned to face Aizen, his mocha eyes wide partially in fear and in anticipation. Aizen chuckled at his expression.

"Did you think it would be that easy to enter my rule, Ichigo? Did you really believe that I would keep you just for your powers when I have greater forces of my own?" Aizen asked him.

Of course, Aizen knew that Ichigo was more powerful than he was. However, he also knew that Ichigo didn't know about his full potential, so it was better to lie to the boy and manipulate him into a corner with only one way out. It was the only way to make the teen sumbit to his demands.

The teen shook his head in fear. Ichigo already knew that many of the Espada were stronger than him and truth be told, he hadn't thought about why Aizen wanted him on his side. He assumed it was because he had defeated Ulquiorra once before Aizen had resurrected him.

Aizen motioned for Ichigo to kneel on the floor in front of him and the orange head meekly obliged, waiting for Aizen's instructions. The leader bent down so his lips rested on Ichigo's ear, drawing Ichigo closer with his other hand until he was nestled in between Aizen's knees.

"Do exactly as I say and I bring Orihime back today. Fail and I let her rot." He drew back. "Better yet, I give her as fodder for the fraccion."

Ichigo's face turned pale with fear and he nods his head, not wanting to upset the dangerous man that has such a hold on him. He looked up expectantly, waiting for instructions.

(visit my profile for more info, blame it on my friggin folk)

"Clean him and call Starkk to take him." He called over his shoulder to Ulquiorra.

…

Ichigo lay on the combined chair, crying as Starkk came in. The Primero eyed Ichigo. He seemed clean even from the activities Aizen had forced upon him, from what he could tell. Slowly, he shook the teen's shoulder to break him away from the crying.

"Ichigo." He called lightly, causing the orangette to look up at him with teary eyes. "It wasn't your fault. The Octava has informed of the usage of a potent juice to change your reactions to Aizen and his…activities."

Ichigo began to cry harder. Poor boy, the primero sighed in his mind.

"Can you walk?"

Ichigo shook his head. He took it as a no and bent to pick up the boy in a bridal carry, careful not to cause any further pain to the exhausted teen. He walked out of the room, noting the absence of the Quatro and his master. Sighing, he sonido-ed his way to Grimmjow's quarters. When he reached it, he motioned to Lilynette to knock. She promptly threw down the door and marched inside.

"Grimmy, come quick!" she screeched.

Starkk watched as a sleepy teal head stumbled sloppily out of the living room and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Ichigo in Starkk's arm. Ichigo seemed too tired to talk, so he settled for staring at Grimmjow's face in despair.

Starkk shook his head at the Sexta, as if saying 'not now.' Grimmjow led the man into the living room, where he gently placed Ichigo on the sofa, the teen wincing as he adjusted his position. Both Espada made their way to the kitchen, Starkk slumped on a chair and Grimmjow leaning against a counter.

"Care to tell me what happened?" he question the higher ranked Espada that he knew he could trust.

Starkk frowned. The real question now was how to tell Grimmjow what had happened to Ichigo. He knew that the teal haired man wouldn't take it well and Starkk wasn't ready to be a punching bag for Grimmjow to release his anger on. However, he cared for the man, so he decided to go with the flow and tell him anyway.

"Aizen used him."

"What?" yelled Grimmjow.

"He had Octava make an aphrodisiac and mix it in his food. Then Aizen made a deal with the boy. No one knows about it, except for the Quatro."

Grimmjow was blind with fury. His Ichi, doing that with Aizen? His mind didn't even want to see it. How dare he? How dare that bastard do this to his kitten? He roared and attempted to march back into the living room, stopped by a pair of muscular arms. Starkk shook his head.

"Aizen's potion will make him forget about it too. Don't talk to him about it yet."

Grimmjow snarled, but calmed down and pulled away from the primero.

"Give him time." Starkk said softly as he stared at the broken bluenette.

Ichigo woke up, stretching his arms as he looked around Grimmjow's bedroom. The man in question wasn't there on the bed, lying next to him. Ichigo dragged himself off the bed and into the bathroom, washing his face and drying it before walking out. Seeing no one in the living room, he walked out, determined to explore Los Noches.

"Oi!"

Ichigo turned to face the source of the call, the Quinto, Nnoitra Jiruga, flanked by Szayel and Nel. Lips stretching into a grin, he ran down the hallway to meet them. Nel smiled at Ichigo and immediately glomped his foot. Grinning at the sight, Nnoitra began to lead them down the corridor to a large open hall. It was devoid of darkness, the artificial sunlight shining relentlessly on the floor. Couches, flatscreens, tables, and large boxes labeled from one to ten occupied the large space.

Ichigo sat down on a love seat, Nnoitra and Szayel squeezing in on a sofa while Nel bounded around.

"So, I hear that Grimm-kitty really likes you." Nnoitra asked.

Ichigo blushed.

"I'm uh…uh…his roommate?" he tried.

"Quit fuckin' with yourself," cackled the lanky man. "Szayel's already tested the kitten's pheromone levels around you. Tol' him yer a keeper."

"Uhh...thanks?" Ichigo couldn't think of anything else to reply with. What was he to say? He'd always thought that these men were horrifying, after watching them fight the shinigami. He would have never guessed they were so laid back, here at Los Noches.

"So?" questioned Szayel. "Don't you want to do something till Grimmjow gets back?"

Ichigo frowned, and then nodded.

"I want to know what's in those boxes."

Nnoitra raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "No can do berry-boy. Aizen-sama's personal stuff."

"oh." Ichigo managed, his curiosity not sated.

Szayel seemed to notice this and gestured to the other end of the hall.

"Let's see if we can get you anything from the World of the Living."

"How come 'e gets free stuff?" whined Nnoitra.

Ichigo grinned. "Cause I'm the kitty's favorite."

"More like you're his bitch."

Ichigo face flushed a flaming red, causing both Szayel and Nnoitra to start laughing. However, Szayel was fighting with himself not to say anything to the sweet boy in front of him.

"Am not!" the orange head yelled.

The two continued to bicker as they headed down the corridor to Szayel's comm. Room, where he stored information that got him supplies from the World of the Living. Sighing as he pulled out a fresh sheet, he turned to face to two exhausted men.

"Well, Ichigo, just tell me what you want. Oh, and no clothes. Aizen-sama wants only uniforms to be worn within Hueco Mundo, however when you do get the chance to visit the World of the Living, you can wear what you want."

Ichigo nods in understanding.

"Uhh…I'd like…."

…..

Three hours later, Ichigo and Nnoitra walk out of Szayel's room carrying six bags worth of merchandise from Ichigo's home world. At first, Szayel had been reluctant to purchase everything for him. Nevertheless, when Ichigo told Szay he was home sick, the pink haired man had gone overboard. Giggling as he watched Nnoitra struggle to carry the heavily loaded bags, he walked in front to open the door. However, he did not smile as the door fully opened.

Grimmjow lay passed out on the floor, blood covering the back of his vest. Nnoitra stepped over the prone body and plopped the bags on the dining table.

"'Kay Ichi-berry, I'mma leave you ta take care of yer shit." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards Grimmjow. Placing a quick kiss to Ichigo's cheek, he strolls out the door, kicking it closed with his heel. Shortly stunned by the kiss, he stands there frozen until he remembers that he has to take care of Grimmjow.

Slowly he drags the much larger man to the living room and lays him on the sofa with great difficulty. Lifting the vest, he finds no wound on Grimmjow and breathes a sigh of relief. Grimmjow hadn't gotten hurt so that must mean it was the enemy's blood. He takes the vest and dumps it in a basket of similarly soiled vests for cleaning. Ichigo's own vest was the one he had borrowed from his roommate. However, of course, he'd taken much better care of it.

Ichigo draped a blanket over Grimmjow, and turned on the aircon for the room at low and headed towards the kitchen to busy him with dinner.

Knock.

Knock.

Ichigo's eyes went wide. It was Lilynette! He had to get there fast!

BANG!

He groaned at the sight of the effervescent girl in his living room.

"Don't bother Grimm please; I think he's had enough activity for one day!" Ichigo pulls the covers back over Grimmjow's sleeping for.

"Tchh, like I care for that piece of shit," growls the girl. "Starkk wanted me to tell ya that Aizen-sama'll be coming over for dinner."

Ichigo pales.

please please please review. i want people to tell me how to improve my writing too if you can. plus, i'm kinda drifting with my pairing. who want grimmichi and who wants aiichi? please say so ,cause i might turn this into an aizenichigo story if grimmichi doesn't appeal ta you guys.

remember lol

review.

review.

**review.**


	3. Chapter 03

"Aizen's coming to dinner?"

What was he going to prepare? What does Aizen like to eat anyway? Aizen seemed to like the western food that Ulquiorra had served in the morning. Maybe he should just make some steak and wine with it for the lord to sip. He sighed in frustration. What was he going to do?

Glancing at the clock, he smiled slightly when he noticed it was only five o'clock.

Lilynette snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It ain't that hard."

"It is!" Ichigo retorted.

"How?" the girl raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know what he likes to eat!"

"So?"

Ichigo huffed, why couldn't this blonde understand his dilemma?

"What I cook something he doesn't like and he gets angry?" he asked.

"So?"

Ichigo laughed bitterly.

"I'm not an Espada, Lilynette. If I make a mistake, I'm sure Aizen will have my head."

"Nope," Lilynette popped the 'p' in nope, stopping her twirling to stare at Ichigo. The orangette frowned at the confidence of the arrancar. .

"How can you be so sure?" Ichigo asked her hesitantly

"Aizen-sama won't let you go," she began, once again twirling on her toes. "Not even to death. So it does not gonna happen, whatever you're thinking of, berry-boy."

Ichigo could only stare at the girl in shock as she continued.

"He's gonna protect you, even if it means locking you away and destroying yur memories. You are like his china doll, something he's proud of having, and yet at the same time, he's afraid that something will break you. You're his china doll, but you're kinda like his queen piece too."

"No need to scare him that much, Lilynette," came a gruff voice from the doorway. Ichigo spun around and saw the primero Espada.

"Starkk!" he said in relief. He didn't think that he could take whatever else that the girl had to say to him.

The older man stepped in, grabbing Lilynette by her arm.

"C'mon Lilynette, he has a lot of work ahead of him today and I don't want you to disturb him for the rest of the time."

He nodded toward Ichigo.

"Sorry Ichigo, we gotta go."

"Yeah sure." Ichigo shook his head in acceptance.

He closed the door as Starkk and Lilynette headed out to their private rooms. He then proceeded to plod down the hallway to the living room in search of Grimmjow. He wanted to cuddle with the sexta. Said man was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

'Poor man', thought Ichigo. 'He must be tired from whatever Aizen had him do. He looks like he could use a good massage. Too bad I'm not a masseur.'

Ichigo grinned and climbed on top of Grimmjow, burying his face into the muscled man's hard chest.

"Mhhh..." Grimmjow mumbled unconsciously.

Ichigo chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the Sexta's torso, and nuzzled his neck. Grimmjow shifted slightly and pulled Ichigo closer to himself, burying his face in the soft orange mop.

"Mhhh...Ichi...why does your hair smell like blueberries?"

Grimmjow opened his eyes slowly to see his orange lover and smiled gently. Ichigo returned the sweet smile and placed a soft kiss to Grimmjow's lips. Grimmjow purred at Ichigo actions and pulled him in for another kiss, their tongues dancing in their mouths this time.

"What's wrong?" he asked Ichigo as the teen drew back from the kiss a little too early for Grimmjow's comfort. Ichigo had a gloomy and thoughtful face that was creasing his usually flawless features.

"What should I cook?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow blinked and thought carefully before he answered.

"I dunno, whatever you want Ichi. I love your cooking; I don't mind trying something new, like yer human food."

Ichigo looked up at the sexta with his swirling mocha eyes and Grimmjow simply melted in to a puddle of blue colored goop.

"Okay, Ichi. Whaddya want Szay to get you?"

"Nothing." Mumbled Ichigo, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Then what?" asked Grimmjow, exasperatedly.

"It's just that….."

"What?" Grimmjow asked exasperatedly.

"Aizen's coming over for dinner; Lilynette came and told me that." Ichigo said softly.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. He wouldn't allow that bastard to touch Ichigo while he was in the room. He had to protect Ichigo from that pervert. No matter what, he wouldn't allow Aizen to touch Ichigo. Ichigo is my mate! I won't allow this to happen, he thought to himself.

'Shit, I haven't even claimed him.' His mind began to run the other way. What if Aizen had marked him and Ichigo was Aizen's mate now? No, that would be highly unlikely. Aizen's scent would smother Ichigo' if he had taken Ichigo as a mate, so the orangette was safe for now. Plus, they just practically made out, that should teach that shinigami idiot to keep his hands to himself.

Grimmjow didn't want a replay of what had happened in the morning. Starkk's eyes had told him that Aizen intended to do that again. Grimmjow knew he could do nothing to stop it, but he could at least protect Ichigo while he was around.

"Make something with red in it." He whispered in Ichigo's ears causing the male to blush lightly.

"Is pasta okay?"

Grimmjow frowned.

"What's pasta?" he asked.

Ichigo laughed and Grimmjow's heart leapt up, his mate was enjoying himself. This is what he wanted to see, not a gloomy, depressed hunk.

"Show me then." He asked Ichigo boldly.

Ichigo was setting up the table in the kitchen, and Grimmjow was doing his share by cleaning the rest of his quarters, making sure it was considerably sanitary. Nel had dropped by with Szayel, giving a bouquet of white, delicate roses for Ichigo to place upon the table in a transparent white vase that was lying around. Grimmjow's quarters were almost as large a small house. This was a magnificent place after all, it was Aizen's creation. The living room was clean, Grimmjow's and Ichigo's bedroom was clean and the guest bedroom was tidied up by Ichigo in case Aizen wanted to rest, though the strawberry doubted he would stay with the cornucopia of work that piled on his desk.

Grimmjow had donned a fresh uniform and Ichigo had worn a spare pair of pants and vest that Szayel had altered for the time being until Aizen told him what to stitch for Ichigo to wear within the walls of Los Noches. Szayel had handed it over to him when he had paid a visit with Neliel. The green haired girl had been in her release form; apparently, Szayel had got her stuck that way. She acted like Grimmjow's sister and had pampered Ichigo to the point she had practically crushed his 'man pride'. Ichigo grimaced, who would've thought that you could kill someone with boobs?

Grimmjow sighed as he walked through the kitchen, seeing Ichigo in a cream, strawberry printed apron, stirring something in the large steel cooker. The smell was awfully tempting. He walked up behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his berry's neck.

"Mhhh," Grimmjow purred into Ichigo's neck. "Is that pasta that I smell?"

Ichigo snickered.

"Nope. Its pancakes."

Grimmjow peered at the red sauce speckled with cream-colored shapes in the cooker.

"Sure fits the description that you gave me earlier, Ichi." He mumbled, tired from performing massive ablutions for his personal quarters.

"It is." Ichigo laughed.

"Here"

Ichigo handed him a large bowl full of pasta and waved dismissively toward the living room. It had undergone redecoration for Aizen's visit. Ichigo wanted to put up a buffet system for Aizen. Probably the man would have the Quatro serve them, since Ulquiorra always followed Aizen around like a guard dog. Maybe he thought Aizen was made of china. Ichigo snickered at the thought and began to wipe the counters clean. He had set up the table already; he just wanted the pasta to be hot and steamy for Aizen when he arrived.

He hoped Aizen liked it. He wasn't informed of the man's taste. What would Aizen do if he didn't like it? Would he just up and walk away? Or would Aizen threaten him and Grimmjow? Would he hurt him over food? Although Lilynette had told him that Aizen cherished Ichigo to the point of hurting him to keep him alive, Ichigo didn't think that Aizen couldn't get angry at him.

The setting was a deep magenta with a few splotches of teal here and there. Of course, it was a subtle effort, merely to show that Grimmjow was Ichigo' alpha and Aizen ruled over both of them. He knew that Aizen was dominant by nature.

The orangette nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of soft knocks on the door. Slowly he began to trudge down the corridor leading to the main door. His human heart pounded in his chest and his hands were sweaty. His vocal cords weren't working and mind was dead. He couldn't think of anything as he approached the door and his hands were trembling as he unlocked the door. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled the white door open.

Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen.

The Lord of Hueco Mundo.

He stood there in front of the door with Ulquiorra a few feet behind him. His serene, yet calculative smile on his face that made Ichigo's mind run into overdrive as he tried to figure out the man's intentions. Why did he want to have dinner here, in Grimmjow's room?

Robes of white, like the freshly fallen snow in December, decorated the well-built body of the arrancar lord and he wore a sash of the deepest, yet richest magenta. His hair was slicked back as usual, and one brown strand fell upon his perfect face. Ichigo blushed a deep red.

Aizen rejoiced inside. The boy was to be his. Sure, he would allow Grimmjow to mate Ichigo and marry him if Ichigo asked, but he would never let the boy go. He would always have a hold on the orangette, no matter what happened. He had the shinigami, Karakura and a billion other factors that he could Ichigo with, if it ever came to that. He knew his heart wanted the boy to love on his own whelms, but if strayed too close to Grimmjow, he knew he would have to resort to such methods to 'win' his queen back.

Aizen nodded at the berry.

"Yes, Ichigo?" he asked.

"Uh…uh, come on in, Aizen." Ichigo stuttered.

Had he really just done that? Had he made a fool of himself in front of Aizen? In front of the lord of the arrancar?

Aizen walked in calmly, as if he owned place. Ichigo frowned. He did own the place, in fact, Ichigo was sure Aizen owned all the arrancar that were here. Stopping in front of Ichigo, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's temple, effectively freezing the teen.

The man raised an eyebrow at the statuesque teen, bringing him out of his trance. Ichigo blushed once again and led Aizen to the living room, were Aizen sat down on the couch. Ichigo plopped down slowly beside Grimmjow, who frowned, but said nothing of what he had seen. Why had his Ichi blushed? Was it because of Aizen? He snarled quietly within the confines of his mind. If only Ichigo knew what the bastard had made him do this morning, then he wouldn't be so naïve with the man. Grimmjow bristled as the awkward silence settled down in the living room.

"Well, "Ichigo began, trying miserably to start a conversation that would help calm both alphas in the room.

"I want to know why you want to have dinner here." Grimmjow spat out.

"Grimm!" Ichigo chided his lover, placing his hand on his lovers and intertwining their fingers.

The sexta looked down at Ichigo and saw the pleading expression. He sighed and placed a kiss on the teen's lip.

"I just don't like this," he muttered quietly, so that Aizen would not hear them. "I get the feeling that something ain't right, Ichi."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he glanced at Aizen, who was examining the flowers from Nel. Turning back to Grimmjow, he nodded.

"I want to know too, Grimm."

"Good." Grimmjow nodded.

Aizen saw the two men watching him expectantly and chuckled softly.

"Nothing escapes you, does it sexta?"

Grimmjow stiffened.

"I take it Starkk told you about Ichigo's breakfast?"

Grimmjow merely nodded, not wanting to breach this topic in front of Ichigo.

"How did you take it?"

Grimmjow took in a large breath.

"I'm dealing with it." He mumbled, and then looked Aizen straight in the eye. "Is this gonna be a continuous thing?"

"Yes it is."

"Why?"

Both Aizen and Ichigo looked at teal haired man.

"Why?" Aizen answered. "Because he is mine. He may love you, but I own him, just as I own you."

Grimmjow slunk back into the sofa.

"I have other matters to discuss with the both of you," Aizen continued. "That is why I had this meeting arranged."

Ichigo nodded.

"What kinda matters?" Grimmjow growled.

"Concerning Ichigo and what role he plays here in Los Noches."

"Ichigo's role? Damn it, he's mine!" Grimmjow snarled.

Ichigo leaned into his lover and purred lightly, trying his best to imitate the purring Grimmjow usually did when he was calm. It worked like a miracle, within seconds, the sexta was quieter, and eyelids drooped. Ichigo sighed and turned to face Aizen.

"Yeah, so. What about my role?" he asked Aizen curiously.

The man smiled at him, and Ichigo burned a deep red a third time.

"Yes Ichigo. Your role." He intoned. "You are an inspiration to many Espada here. In the short time, you have befriended Nel, Szayel, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Starkk, Lilynette, and perhaps Hallibel. Gin and Tousen have taken a liking to you."

Aizen pointed his finger at Ichigo's chest.

"You are vital."

Ichigo blanched.

"Me?"

"You are mine."

"You are my property."

"You will never escape me."

"Forever with me."

"Fucking enough!" roared Grimmjow, swatting Aizen's hand away.

He turned to face Ichigo who trembled lightly from the implications of Aizen's words. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him and drew him into his chest. The orangette continued to quiver in his grip.

Ichigo titled his head up.

"What does he mean, Grimm?"

"Shh, Ichi." Grimmjow crooned. "It's okay. Friggin bastard's trying to scare ya, that's all."

It did nothing to soothe the teen. Nothing did until Aizen laughed softly.

"I just wanted you to know that I have won this war already."

Ichigo froze, and then began to settle down in Grimmjow's hold, nodding as he took in Aizen's words.

"Oh."

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo sat down. Grimmjow burned inside. He knew exactly what the bastard had said. It had been more for him than it had been for Ichigo. Aizen wanted him to know that no matter what happened, he would always have an unbreakable hold on Ichigo. Grimmjow's heart beat furiously in his ribcage. How could Aizen do this to him, knowing that they loved each other? Maybe he was a coldhearted son of a bitch after all. Maybe Nnoitra and Szayel had been right after all when they had warned him about what Aizen would do to Ichigo.

Grimmjow had a sneaky suspicion that Aizen planned to use Ichigo to 'motivate' the rest of the Espada. 'Fuck', he thought, watching them interact, slinking into the background. Ichigo was blushing here and there, Aizen smiling smugly every time he did so. Grimmjow snarled, making Ichigo jump. Purring soothingly, he pushed him slightly, sending him shooting back into his conversation with 'Sosuke'.

Aizen had just asked Ichigo to address him by his given name. Grimmjow's eyes popped open. Where had Ulquiorra gone after entering his private quarters? His eyes flitted about, searching around his house for the bat arrancar. He could not find Ulquiorra, and he knew that he could not get up and go while the lord was sitting in front of him.

"Grimm," Ichigo poked his shoulder. "Grimmjow!"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his music.

"Aizen says he wants to show me around Los Noches after dinner. Is that okay?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow stared at Aizen, who smiled back at him innocently. He frowned; he could have sworn he saw an evil glint in the man's eye. He turned to face Ichigo once again. Then teen seemed excited to see the rest of the Los Noches. Why would Ichigo be eager to do that?

"Ichigo." Aizen called.

"You do not need to ask Grimmjow his permission to do so, Ichigo. This is what I require from you since you are, in fact, my prisoner here at Los Noches."

Ichigo looked at Aizen. He was still smiling serenely.

"Uh…that means?"

"It's very simple Ichigo," Aizen said. "You don't have a choice."

"Right!" snapped Grimmjow, bringing the two men out of the trance. "Let's have dinner."

"Buffet, am I correct?"

Ichigo nodded.

"The food's on the table."

Ichigo got up to serve the other men, but Aizen waved his hand.

"It's all right," Aizen drawled. "Ulquiorra will serve us. He knows what to do. Sit, Ichigo."

Dinner was silent for the sexta, occasionally light up from the laughter of Aizen and Ichigo's quiet conversation. Grimmjow sat next to his lover, alternating between eating and glowering at Aizen. The man seemed to be laughing at his sorrowful plight. Ichigo was talking animatedly with his master. Aizen was smiling and quietly chuckling in between as Ichigo narrated humorous stories, which had actually occurred after his capture. Funny dialogues about Nnoitra and Szayel came up. He talked about Starkk, Nel, and Lilynette. Mentioned Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, and Apache too. Ichigo was laughing and a smile was present on his face. Grimmjow liked the fact that Ichigo was happy, but he didn't like that fact that it was Aizen that was the one that was making him happy.

Ichigo got up to take Aizen plate, but the man held the plate out to Ulquiorra.

"Its fine," chided Aizen. "Ulquiorra will take care of it."

"Come with me." He commanded Ichigo.

Ichigo held out the plate to Ulquiorra, who took it from him. He turned to Grimmjow and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

"Bye, Grimm. I'll be back in a few."

Grimmjow grinned.

"See ya berry."

He bent down and brushed his lips against Ichigo's ear. "Be careful."

Ichigo nodded, following Aizen out the door. Grimmjow locked it and slumped down on the sofa. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. What was Aizen going to make Ichigo do this time? Starkk had warned him that it would happen again. He just hadn't thought that it would be so soon. Fuck. He just hoped that his kitten would be okay by the end of the day.

Ichigo watched as the door closed behind him and he heard the lock click softly in the background, then he turned to face Aizen.

"Come Ichigo," he held out his hand, eyes boring in to Ichigo's.

Ichigo took the hand and Aizen intertwined their fingers. Ichigo was a little uncomfortable in the beginning be he slowly began to warm up to it.

Aizen led them down white hallways that all looked the same. After a while, Ichigo was thoroughly confused. Where had he come from and where was he now? They took lefts, rights and went through many different forks, which were identical to each other. Sometimes Ichigo thought that they were just going in circles.

They approached a door that looked just like Grimmjow's, stark white with a large '5' in the middle. Ichigo looked at Aizen, who raised his hands and knocked softly. A few minutes later, the door opened slowly, showing half of Ulquiorra's face.

Aizen smiled.

"You have done well, Ulquiorra. Now, leave us be."

The Quatro nodded before heading out of the room. Aizen walked in and held the door open for Ichigo to walk inside, then closing it once Ichigo was inside.

The room was eerily silent, spooking Ichigo, who turned to ask Aizen what was going on. Only to see nothing in the place that the man had been standing not a few seconds ago.

Ichigo's head began to throb, and his eyes began to droop. Slowly, he fell to the ground. Aizen materialized a few minutes later, staring at the prone body of the teen on the floor. Smirking, he picked the boy up and headed to the bedroom, where he knew a sedated Nnoitra waited for them.

(visit my profile for more info. blame it in on my friggin folk)

Ichigo's reiatsu flared. It flared too high.

Grimmjow was the first one through the door of his room. The other espada began to trickle in slowly afterwards. Szayel, Lilynette, Starkk, Il Forte, Nel and Hallibel soon followed. Aizen had already left so the culprit was nowhere to be found.

Ichigo lay on the bed next to Nnoitra, who had pulled out afterwards. Covered in blood, his body littered with bruise from fighting against the restraints Aizen had on him in the beginning. His hands showed rope burns from being tied up for so long, a tantamount to his struggle.

"Oi, Grimmjow..." a voice croaked.

All the intruders turned to face the quinto who had spoken. Nnoitra's face showed disgust and remorse. His eye was heavy with guilt. He looked at Grimmjow wearily. The sexta, who had tensed up at the sight of the broken Ichigo, no began to relax, seeing the equally battered quinto. Seems like Aizen had drugged him too.

He walked over to Ichigo and leaned down, grabbing a clean sheet off the floor and wrapping it around Ichigo. He lifted to teen into his arms bridal style and placed him gently on a clean spot on the bed. He sat down next to Ichigo and motioned at Szayel, who nodded and sonido-ed out of the room, probably to head to the lab to get supplies to clean and heal Ichigo.

"S'okay Nnoi," Grimmjow said softly. "I don't blame you at all. Starkk told me about the all-purpose aphrodisiac. You didn't want to do this to him since he was already mine, but the potion made you go by your most primitive feelings, right?"

Nnoitra nodded.

"Actually Grimm…can you stay?" he asked meekly.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"I wanna talk to you and I wanna talk to Ichi when he wakes up. There are a bunch o' things I shoulda told him ages ago."

* * *

heyy guys. it wasnt uploading properly in the beginning so i had to do it thrice. and remember,

review.

review.

**review.**


End file.
